Created Season 1 Championships
These are the Created Season 1 Championships. This includes 4 Quarterfinal matches, 2 Semifinal matches, and of course the Final Championship Match. There will be no ties. Dexteras: Hometown Huck, Vini Vidi Victory!, Milty the Clown, and Fly Guy Sinistras: The Big Time, The Lost Viking, Corbata, and N Fuego Quarterfinal Matches The quarterfinal matches will feature 4 matches and 2 Dextera victors and 2 Sinistra victors. Again, there will be no ties and the winners will face one of the opposing team's victors in the semifinal matches. Now, let the quarter matches...BEGIN! Quarterfinal Match 1: Hometown Huck (DEX) vs. N Fuego (SIN) It's a heated match between fan-favorite Hometown Huck and Sinistra hot-head N Fuego. Round 1 begins with N Fuego pulling off some tricks but Huck avoids them all before pinning Fuego to end the first round. As the second round begins with Huck using the Austin Avalanche to get the avantage over N Fuego, Steve comes in and drops a boom box on Huck, canceling out his move. N Fuego then delivers a series of hot punches signaling an end to round 2. As the 3rd and final round begins with Hometown Huck geting hit with the Forbidden Dance and Bucks's tricks to take Huck out, Evil Ira comes to Huck's rescue and uses the Evil Eye on Bucks and Steve, but not N Fuego as he wants to prove his loyalty to his team. Thanking Ira for the assist, Huck then delivers the Hometown Shuffle to put out N Fuego. Quarterfinal Match 2: The Lost Viking (SIN) vs. Fly Guy (DEX) This ancient Viking warrior takes on the most annoying thumb in an irritating match. The first round begins with Fly Guy taunting The Lost Viking, to which said Viking responds by charging into the fly, ending round 1. Round 2 begins with The Lost Viking on a rampage until Fly Guy buzzes around his ears making the Viking warrior lose concentration and losing round 2 to the fly. Round 3 starts with Fly Guy annoying the heck out of The Lost Viking when a giant fly swatter knocks him down to the mat. The Lost Viking wastes no time in taking advantage of this opportunity to pin the fly, winning the match for the Sinistras. Quarterfinal Match 3: The Big Time (SIN) vs. Milty the Clown (DEX) The rematch between The Big Time and Milty the Clown is underway! Round 1 begins with Milty laying whoopie cushions and pies around the ring, which The Big Time falls into face-first, humiliating him in front of everyone, including Big Star, his fans, and his fellow Sinistras. As Round 2 begins with Milty clowning around, The Big Time knocks a powerful punch into Milty, only for him to be sprayed with water by Milty's water flower. As you know that The Big Time can't swim, he suffers a humiliating defeat at the hands of a clown in round two. Having enough in round three, The Big Time flattens Milty with The Time Bomb, advancing to the seifinals. Quarterfinal Match 4: Vini Vidi Victory! (DEX) vs. Corbata (SIN) The leader of the Mighty Dexteras faces the Sinistra cheater Corbata in this wild match. After pulling off an illegal move on Vini, the Ref is about to disqualify Corbata, but is knocked out by Senator Skull. Round 2 begins with Corbata using The Illegal Cheat Code, which does nothing on Vini as Evil Ira proves his loyalty to the leader by canceling out Corbata's cheat. Round 3 is ended quickly as Corbata stood no chance of surviving against Vini Vidi Victory!'s Vini Vidi Vada-voom, allowing the Dexteras' leader to advance to the semifinals.